An Exhausting Night
by fonduechocolatnoir
Summary: Germany and Prussia let their desire take them after a few drinks. (Lemon not detailed)


How did Germany end up in this lust filled situation? It all started with a few drinks; A friendly drinking contest with Prussia. Who would have guessed it would have ended up with them doing this; this of all things. Germany may have always had feelings for Prussia. He may have noticed that his feelings for Prussia were a little too intense to be called familiar love. But he hid it, knowing that once he crossed the line he could never go back.

And here he was crossing that line; Crossing the small distance between his lips and Prussia's. Although he was slightly drunk, he still hesitated. But yearning began to course through his veins. He wanted to have Prussia all to himself. Everything, Germany wanted everything. He began to kiss Prussia with more passion. He slipped his tongue into Prussia's mouth.

Prussia might have been surprised by the sudden actions he and Germany were partaking in. The alcohol may have been a catalyst, a push for them to release the pent up emotion. Prussia would admit that he was in love with Germany. But he could have never guessed that Germany who followed all the rules, would love him back.

Prussia felt Germany's hands roam from his back to his hips; Where Germany's thumbs began to run circles across his pale skin as he led them both to the bedroom. The back of Prussia's knees bumped into the bed. Germany stopped their kiss and picked up Prussia and laid him on the bed. Prussia could say he was enchanted by the blue orbs that looked at him with hunger.

Germany rested his weight on his right hand that stood beside Prussia's head. With his left he slowly crawled his fingers up from Prussia's thighs to the bulge in Prussia's pants. Prussia let small moans escape his throat, he then felt Germany's soft lips begin to peck and nip at his neck and collar bone.

Germany heard the soft noises that came from Prussia. He wanted to hear more and more. He began to unbuckle Prussia's pant he then slipped his hand into Prussia's boxers. Prussia began to tug at Germany's shirt. Germany understood and sat up and took off his shirt. Prussia sat up too, he began to kiss Germany, he then gave Germany the same treatment. Prussia was at wonder with the moans that came out from Germany's mouth. His gruff voice sounded even more sensual.

Prussia got pinned down by Germany. His pants and boxers were slipped off. Germany once again began trailing kisses across Prussia's body. Prussia felt the wisps of warmth travel through his skin as Germany's hands wandered from his sides. Prussia took a deep breath knowing what was going to happen next. He felt Germany's fingers begin to prepare him. He let out moans that rang in Germany's ears; Making him ache more and more for Prussia.

After Germany prepared Prussia enough, he aligned himself. Gently, he inserted himself into Prussia; he began to leave kisses all over Prussia's face as he whispered sweet nothings. Prussia at first didn't know what to feel. He then felt pain, a lot of pain. At his pained expression Germany looked at him with eyes full of a mixture between worry, want, and guilt. Germany thrust into Prussia with caution, making sure not to hurt him.

When Prussia began to let out "ahhs" of pleasure, Germany knew he didn't have to worry that much anymore. He began to enjoy the feeling. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Soft groans came from him as he thrust. At one point Prussia let out a yelp, and Germany knew he hit the right spot. Germany angled himself so he could continue to hit that spot.

Prussia became a mewling mess beneath Germany, and Germany was getting closer and closer. He felt Prussia begin to tighten up, and he began to thrust harder. Eventually they both reached their climax. Germany slowly rode his off. He then pulled out and cradled Prussia in his arms. Prussia's breaths were still unstable. And Germany's were as well. They stayed there until sleep came over their eyes. Exhausted from the nights events.


End file.
